


Going for the Gold

by ktfranceebee



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Implied First Time, M/M, Olympics, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, swimmer!kurt, weightlifter!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/pseuds/ktfranceebee
Summary: Dave leaves the Olympic games with something much better than the Gold. Kurtofsky Olympic Fic. Weightlifter!Dave. Swimmer!Kurt.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Going for the Gold

As Kurt stood practically naked in a thundering stadium filled with approximately 80,000 people staring at him, he had to wonder why only one distinct pair of eyes could make him feel so nervous.

Participating in the Olympic Games was something he dreamed of since he first learned how to swim, which was, incidentally, before he could even remember. It wasn't just something he trained for: He lived it and breathed it, which was ironic considering how his face was submerged under the water more than half of the time.

If the competition alone wasn't something he would let himself be intimidated by, then in no way was he going to let some bystander have a negative impact on his performance. This bystander was none other than David Karofsky, silver medalist, for the United States Weightlifting Team.

Even if he had not seen his impressive display of strength he exhibited for two days, he could have guessed what sport he was competing in based upon the sheer size of the man. While his second guess probably would have been wrestling, it was obvious that his arms and thighs alone were that of a weightlifter: Made to fling and lift up to four hundred pounds right above his head.

Kurt missed the first event, but he managed to catch the second—the one in which Karofsky won the silver medal. Kurt remembered how the deafening silence swept over the stands as Karofsky walked out onto the mat—and Kurt didn't think it possible for a man of any size to look so intimidating in a spandex onesie. As part of the Junior 105 kg weight class and at 229 pounds of practically pure muscle, Karofsky was one of the largest of the men in his weight class. His six-foot-two stature definitely added to the intimidation factor as well as his steely, concentrated gaze.

Kurt had watched in fascination as he exhaled heavily, closing his eyes and flexing his fingers before leaning down to adjust his knee braces. Finally, as if it was only he and the barbell in the room, he slowly curled his fingers around the metal bar.

And then the buzzer rang.

Kurt could see the muscles in his arms flex, stretching the polyester blend of his Under Armour shirt. His face grew red as he tossed the cumbersome weight up to his shoulders, before lowering into a squat. His grunt echoed in the room as he caught the heavy metal bar against his chest. Kurt cringed at the sheer brutality of the sport and was curious as to why someone would want to compete in something so demanding when they could have trained for a sport as exhilarating and exciting as swimming.

He would have been lying if he were to say he wasn't impressed, though. Kurt wasn't an expert when it came to weightlifting, but he knew, as Dave Karofsky lifted the 226 kg barbell over his head, that he had just witnessed something truly impressive. Dave completed the move cleanly, snapping into a lunge before bringing his legs together. The room thundered with applause as Dave dropped the barbell carelessly to the ground like he hadn't just lifted more than twice his body weight over his head. Kurt could make out, from where he was sitting in the second row, the smug look on his face as he wiped his hands clean of the white, powdery chalk. But as Kurt clapped politely along with everyone else, he froze as something quite strange happened.

Dave Karofsky smiled and then winked at him.

Surely he had imagined it?

Kurt thought about that simple action for two days, as he didn't have much else to do besides train or else take part in the copious amounts of sex being had by the other Olympians. Kurt thought about the way Dave's pleased look seemed to falter for a moment as he looked in his direction before a small smirk took shape and then he just… Winked. Kurt was inclined to believe that _clearly_ he was on the receiving end of a very cruel joke, or else the wink was intended for one of the girls on the gymnastics team, possibly sitting in close proximity. But there was still the fact that his eyes remained locked upon him as he exited the room.

Even stranger than that was how Karofsky seemed to be popping up wherever he went—from various places in the Olympic Village, while he was sightseeing with some of the girls from the swim team at various locations such as King's Cross Station all the way to the River Thames. Hell, he had even seen him watching from the stands during his own swimming practice, and Kurt had a weird sense of foreboding about it.

All throughout high school he had been picked on, unfortunately, for his lanky appearance, impeccable sense in fashion, and the fact that, along with swimming, he had always been active in his school's Glee Club. The only award he was deemed worthy of by his classmates was a gold medal in diving… Dumpster diving, that is, as being tossed into the dumpster was a weekly ritual for him. And the way Dave would show up out of the blue was far too reminiscent of the way the football players at school would wait patiently for the opportune moment to pick him up and throw him in with the leftovers from last week's lunch.

As Kurt stood along the edge of the gigantic pool, stretching his limbs as he waited for the fifth leg of the race, he realized that he could sense it again—the set of eyes burning holes into the back of his neck. So he turned around.

Karofsky was there… Of _course_. Even though that was customary that Dave would be watching as he was about to swim his laps, his intense gaze did not waver. Kurt, however, was not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him so he glared right back, placing his hands on his bare hips as jutted his chin outward, his own gaze impenetrable and as cold as the water he was about to jump in. And for the second time since the start of The Games, Karofsky surprised him. His eyes softened slightly as his lips parted in bewilderment like he had been caught doing something wrong. He looked startled, but then he broke out in a lopsided smile as one side of his mouth gravitated upwards. He looked about as pleased as when he completed his clean and jerk, only this look lacked the abundance of ego. Kurt gave Dave an incredulous expression, his arm slipping off of his hip as he turned around and a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Swimmer, take your mark."

Kurt shook his head and stepped up onto the block and bent down to grip the edge, aware of the fact that his ass in his tight little Speedo shorts was in the direct line of sight of Karofsky.

Now wasn't the time to worry about him.

Now was the time to win.

* * *

Kurt slammed the door shut behind him as he charged into the empty locker room. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and he let his head fall back with a dull thud against the metal door and his robe coming undone due to the sheer speed he exited the pool. His 4x100 m individual medley did not go as well as he would have liked. It was different when there were other competitors out in the lanes with him. He could sense where they were next to him and know when he needed to give it all he had. _Four minutes, seven seconds, and eighty-three hundredths of a second_ did not make him want to jump up and down for joy. He _did_ give it all that he had, however, and all he could do now was wait and see how he fared once the other swimmers all completed their medleys.

"You did good out there."

Kurt jumped at the voice, and when he opened his eyes he noticed for the first time who else just so happened to be in the room with him.

"What are you, my coach?" Kurt scoffed, pulling his robe together more securely as Dave Karofsky, who was sitting leisurely on the bench, laughed, a rich tone that practically reverberated off of the walls. Kurt wondered if he could be in the choir at his own school and noted that he would be an incredible baritone. Dave bowed his head as he chuckled, his head falling forward between his shoulders. His elbows rested on his denim-clad thighs, and his fingers were loosely tangled with one another. It looked like he had been waiting for someone.

Waiting for _him_?

"Course not. I just wanted to say you did really well out there. That was really impressive." Kurt frowned at Dave's response. He held the ends of the clean white robe protectively at his neck, feeling uncomfortable.

Locker rooms and other males, especially at his school, did not mix. He was often afraid of the other boys from his hometown accusing him of trying to check them out, so he tended to avoid using them altogether, but now he was the one practically naked. He had to blame his discomfort on the fact that he did find Dave Karofsky to be incredibly attractive, even more so up close, and his crushes on straight guys only meant trouble. He had discovered this his sophomore year.

"I'll be lucky if I come in fourth," Kurt said icily as he padded towards his locker. As he passed Dave on the bench, he could sense him swivel around, and when he glanced from the corner of his eye as he opened his locker he could see him cross his legs underneath him and rest his jaw on his knuckles. God, he was adorable. Like some kind of teddy bear.

"What matters is that you commit to it and that you do the best you can." Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to stifle the unwarranted feelings of attraction that could be very dangerous and very visible while wearing his skin-tight shorts and robe. He opened his locker to retrieve his clothes, effectively hiding his face from Dave's view. When he realized that Dave hadn't moved, he looked around the door of the locker to see Dave staring at him intently, and once again he felt nervous under his gaze.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get changed." Dave blinked and then he raised his arched eyebrows a fraction of a centimeter before wiggling slightly on the bench to sit up straighter.

"Actually, I don't mind at all," Dave said as he drew his knee up towards his chest, resting his chin upon it as he made no intention to leave. Kurt felt his face grow red as Dave smiled wickedly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt demanded, slamming his locker. "Is this funny to you?"

"What?" Dave seemed genuinely shocked at Kurt's outburst and he stood up slowly. Facing Kurt from where he stood about six feet away in the large locker room. "No… No of course n-" Dave tried to speak only for Kurt to interrupt him.

"Is this a way you and your meathead weightlifter buddies get your kicks in your downtime? You just…" Kurt shrugged narrowing his eyes. "Sit around in your rooms and make bets about who can seduce the gay boy? Is that it? Well, I commend you for your attempt. Bravo. Very funny. Now stop." Dave moved in closer towards Kurt. Kurt had to silently praise Dave for such a courageous move. Dave might have been twice his size, but Kurt was well aware of his spitfire personality and how he basically turned into a Chihuahua when he became angry.

And quite suddenly, Kurt had no idea what other insults he was planning to hurl at Dave. Even if he _could_ remember, he would have no way of doing so as a large pair of hands were cupping his face and a pair of warm, insistent lips were pressing firmly against his, rendering him silent. Kurt held his hands futilely out just inches away from Dave's face unaware of what to do with them, but then Dave pulled away, his fingertips lingering on his cheek as his other hand dropped down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, rubbing the damp skin there with the pad of his thumb, and that was when Kurt realized his eyes were still closed and his face still tilted up towards Dave. Kurt blinked in confusion as he took a step back from Dave, his eyes wide, but not holding any of the malice that was present before.

"What… What was that?" Kurt rasped as he held a hand up in an effort to put space between him and Dave. Dave looked dejected as his hands dropped down to his sides. He looked like a scolded puppy.

"Well, it wasn't CPR." He huffed out a small and rather depressing laugh before running a hand over his face. "Fuck, I… Wow, you're really hot when you're angry, and I thought it was kind of obvious."

"That what was obvious?" Dave looked at Kurt like he had grown an extra head.

"That…" He frowned. "That I'm attracted you? That… _God._ You do realize I'm gay right?"

"Well, I do _now_ ," Kurt said weakly. "I thought… I don't know. Like you were planning on doing… Something." He finished lamely.

"What? Like I was some sort of homophobic jock?" Dave asked incredulously. Kurt could feel a rush of blood to his cheeks, marking his embarrassment by assuming Dave had bad intentions. Dave, however, didn't seem to take any offense.

"You have some pretty awful gaydar, Kurt Hummel." Kurt was about to say something about not knowing any better considering how he was the only person who was out at his school, but Dave stopped him with one simple move.

Kurt closed his eyes as Dave raised his hand, and seconds later Kurt felt only the tips of Dave's fingers skittering over his cheekbone and over his temple before brushing back his hair, which, Kurt could only imagine, had to look awful.

"Wait," Kurt said softly, if not regretfully, as he came to his senses. He caught Dave's hand in his own. "I can't do this. I'm not going to lead you on."

"Well, now I'm crushed…" Dave said attempting to not sound disappointed. He couldn't keep the act up though, and Kurt could see the hurt in his warm, hazel eyes. "No. It's fine. I understand."

"I can't get involved with someone who I may never see again once we go back home to the states. Especially someone who I, from what I can tell, have the potential of _really_ liking."

"Oh?" A bit of hope seemed to return to his eyes as that same-old cocky grin returned to his face. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I decided to check out your bio page, then."

Kurt stared dubiously.

"What? Is that weird?"

"Only a little bit," Kurt said smartly.

"Hey, I was only doing my research." Dave held up his hands defensively before sticking them into his Team USA sports jacket. I just wanted to make sure that if I decided to make a move and you rejected me I could always run with my tail tucked back to Columbus." Dave gave him a shy smile, and it took Kurt a second to realize what he was implying.

"Columbus, huh?" Kurt crossed his arms coyly. "We are two hours away from each other, Dave Karofsky. Now what made you want to risk every ounce of your pride had I said no?" Dave was looking at the floor, scuffing the toe of his shoe upon the floor.

"Some things are worth the ri… Wait…" Dave looked up to see Kurt smiling widely at him. "' _Had_ you said no?' Wha—"

This time it was Kurt's turned to interrupt Dave as he grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt felt Dave go still with shock before his entire body melted into the kiss. Dave groaned against his mouth as his arms encircled his waist where his robe was cinched. Kurt slid his arms around Dave's thick neck, as Dave pulled Kurt flush against his body, his broad, flat palms traveling up and down his back and their hearts beat wildly against each other.

Dave took a step forward, sending Kurt stumbling back in giggles as he gently pressed him against the wall, towering over him and concealing them in the small alcove produced by the two rows of lockers and out of the direct line of the door.

Dave cupped Kurt's face in his hands once more lightly bit Kurt's plump lower lip, causing his head to spin and tingling, electric impulses to course throughout his body.

Kurt didn't know anything could feel as good as swimming, but this… Kissing Dave…? Being close to him…? It felt like being underwater, only instead of cool, chlorinated water, he was surrounded by Dave's warmth and strength. Kurt loved water because of the states in which it could exist. It had the potential of being as calm and soothing as it could be deadly and destructive. Kurt had seen Dave's strength, but he also experienced his tenderness in both the way he looked his way and how he handled him with care. If Dave's kisses were an ocean, then he would have no qualms about drowning in them. He wanted to explore his hidden depths, even if it meant the possibility of having waves crash down around him.

Kurt gripped the short strands of Dave's hair, at the back of his head as he roughly captured his upper lip with his own and flicked his tongue against the abused flesh just as Dave began to pull away.

Dave's nose bumped against Kurt's and his breath was hot against his cheek. He slid his hands down Kurt's front, letting them linger on the tie at his waist and his eyes upon the exposed, pale flesh of Kurt's chest. His eyes then flicked up to look Kurt in the eye once more, as if asking for permission.

"S'okay." Kurt nodded as he gasped for breath. Dave looked at him, unsure.

"Someone could come in," Dave warned him. Kurt shook his head.

"They're probably too busy watching the other swimmers. Besides, if somebody does come in we'll just have to give them something more impressive to look at." Kurt smirked as he pulled Dave to him once more, while the other fumbled blindly at the knot until he managed to get it open, sliding his hands inside.

Kurt groaned as Dave's hands traveled down his torso and abs, lean muscles twitching excitedly just from his touch alone, and Dave looked down at Kurt's body, mesmerized.

"Christ, how do you even get into these things?" Dave asked, slipping a finger just underneath the waistband of the constricting material. Kurt licked his lips.

"The same way I get out of them." Dave looked at Kurt expectantly. "With the assistance of at least one other person." Dave didn't seem to find that amusing.

"Something tells me you're not joking." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." Dave considered this for a moment, before shrugging and dropping down to his knees. He certainly wouldn't mind being the person for that job.

"You sure?" Dave asked, palming Kurt's hipbones. Kurt chuckled.

"Well if we wait any longer, these might actually be easier to get off. But something tells me you like a challenge." Kurt smirked suggestively as he let his robe drop down off of his shoulders until it pooled around his feet.

"Do I ever," Dave mumbled as he got to work on getting Kurt's shorts off. He wasn't lying when he said they were constricting. If anything, they were like a second skin. His mouth watered as he eyed the obvious outline of Kurt's cock straining against the shiny black material. Dave learned quickly that pulling them down from the bottom was the best route to go, so Dave pulled using his acquired strength to slip the garment off of his body and down his sinewy, seemingly endless legs until finally, Kurt's cock was freed.

Dave licked his lips as he took Kurt's length in his hand, and Kurt pushed himself slightly off the wall so that his body formed a graceful arch with only his shoulders touching the wall. Kurt watched Dave with lust-filled eyes, gulping as he let his hands skim over his own body. Dave stroked Kurt, impressed by how remarkably dry his small, water-resistant shorts kept him and realized how much he wanted to change that. To make this more enjoyable for Kurt. Dave looked up at him before inclining his head and opening his mouth to swirl his tongue around the pink, salty tip.

Kurt sighed softly as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Dave's mouth. He reached out tentatively, looking down at Dave and raking his hand through his hair. Dave's eyelashes fluttered as he bobbed his head.

"Oh, Dave…" Kurt moaned as Dave slid his hands up Kurt's smooth legs. He had to be completely hairless in order to eliminate any drag while he was in the water, except for the patch of trimmed pubic hair around the base of his cock. As Dave slid his hands up to Kurt's pert ass, kneading the flesh, he plunged his mouth around Kurt's cock further, inhaling deeply through his nose to prevent himself from gagging and loosening his throat as he swallowed Kurt down.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed as Dave's tongue worked to massage the underside of his cock, as his left hand slipped off of his ass to massage his balls as his other popped open the fly of his jeans to grip his own throbbing cock in his fist as Kurt rocked his hips, sliding his dick, slick with saliva, in and out of Dave's mouth.

"Oh… David," Kurt gasped, keening as he steadied himself by gripping his shoulders tightly, only for Dave to gently pull himself away and stand up. "What?"

"Turn around," Dave said. His voice was raspy and Kurt wasn't sure if it was from having a dick in his throat, or with lust. Kurt looked at him blearily.

"What? But I don't… I haven't," Kurt stammered nervously, knowing he certainly didn't have protection or lube on his person, as well as the fact that he was relatively inexperienced.

"I'm not going to fuck you. At least not yet," he added. "I just want to try something." Kurt stared at him with doe-like eyes, a gorgeous image coupled with the way his erect cock, so long and graceful just like the rest of him, arched upwards towards his belly.

"Okay," he said, and he allowed Dave to position him with his hands against the cold metal lockers.

Dave allowed himself to indulge in the moment, running his hands along the rounded flesh of Kurt's ass as he listened to the heavy breathing filling the room, sounds that he, essentially, produced.

Dave slipped his hand around Kurt's waist, so that his hand was wrapped around his cock, and giving it a few tugs before slipping his hand back into his briefs, only this time, pulling out his own erection and rubbing its leaking, purpled tip along Kurt's ass crack.

"Oh…" Kurt sighed again, his forehead pressing against the cool metal locker as Dave simultaneously stroked Kurt, his thumb circling around his glans while he beat himself off against the cleft in Kurt's ass and his head falling back onto his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"Oh God, David," Kurt practically sobbed as Dave's hand flew over his length, still moist with his own spit as he grunted out, the pearlescent come spurting out of his cock and dribbling down Kurt's ass cheek. As Kurt felt Dave's warm ejaculate drip down between his legs, he cried out in ecstasy, his cheek pressed against the metal locker as he fucked Dave's fist as Dave rubbed his cock through the mess he made upon his soft flesh.

Kurt sighed, spent, as Dave moved away from behind him, allowing him to stand upright, but not before kissing the chlorine scented skin upon the back of Kurt's neck.

"Was that… Um…"

"Amazing? Yes." Kurt said simply, putting Dave at ease. They used Kurt's robe to clean up, both themselves as well as the lowermost locker, painted with Kurt's come.

It was when Kurt was putting on his Team USA uniform when Dave spoke up.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I have the relay later this evening, but after that, I should be free. Would you like to come over to my room?"

"Well, I'd rather come inside your room, but whatever." Kurt smacked his meaty arm as Dave hung his head, laughing.

"Good."

"But only if you get that gold medal tonight," Dave said, adding a stipulation. His lips twitched into a smile. "Because I know you can."

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip bashfully, as though not believing someone could believe in him as much as Dave did. Boy, had he been wrong about Karofsky.

"I'll be wearing it when you come over," Kurt said, feeling quite sure of himself. He began to walk out of the room, before coming to a halt right before reaching the door. He cocked his hip, but not before turning around on the spot. "Actually, if you're lucky… it might be the _only_ thing I'll be wearing." He raised his eyebrows suggestively before turning around once more on the spot.

Dave watched as Kurt sauntered out the door and he couldn't help but allow the wide smile to break across his face.

He might not have won the gold himself, but there was no denying that he would be leaving the Olympics with something much better than that.


End file.
